Thank God for Kiss Cams!
by theGirlster
Summary: One kiss cam. Two mismatched couples. And the beginning of a beautiful romance. One shot. Percabeth. Percy/Annabeth. Drabble.


**I'm not fed guys! I am terribly sorry for not updating, I promise I will!**

 _Do not kill Luke._

 _Do not kill Luke._

 _Do not kill your self._

Twenty three year old Annabeth Chase was minutes away from doing something that she'd regret forever and she feared that it would be her setting her boyfriend on fire.

She wasn't usually that irritable, but she was particularly ticked off that day as Luke had whined about going to a baseball match that day and had constantly ignored her pleas for some time to get her work done.

And so, being the idiot she was, Annabeth had put aside her sheets of drawings for the architectural firm she worked for, to accompany Luke to the big game, knowing well that she'd have to pull an all-nighter to get her work done.

Luke had promised to spend the night with her and help her with her work and had also promised to make sure she had fun at the game.

Annabeth wanted to skewer herself for trusting him.

Luke had been on his phone ever since the game had begun, pausing only to cheer every few minutes and to steal Annabeth's peri peri cheese popcorn.

"Oh Damn!"

Annabeth rolled her grey eyes at Luke and turned to him looking irritated. "What now?"

Luke peeled his eyes away from his blackberry screen looking apologetic. "Annabeth, I know I promised to stay with you tonight…"

"But?"

"Something came up at the office and I really have to meet Ethan tonight. I'm sorry."

Annabeth stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth, not because she was hungry, but to keep her hands from strangling Luke and her mouth from ripping his head off.

She couldn't believe him. He'd spoiled her work, dragged her out to a game she had no interest in, conveniently ignored her all day and now he was bailing on her.

Perfect.

"I'm sorry, Annie."

Annabeth loaded another fistful of popcorn into her mouth at the name "Annie."

She despised that name and Luke knew it and honestly, she was thunderous.

She turned away from him, looking down at her white converse like it was the most interesting thing she'd seen all day, which wasn't that far from the truth anyway. She tuned out his half hearted apologies too as she shoved popcorn into her mouth without giving Luke any.

Mature, yes.

Did she care? No.

Annabeth shifted her attention from her converse to the big screen when everyone around suddenly started cheering loudly. The kiss-cam was turned on a guy, no older than herself and a girl with fiery red hair.

The guy (extremely good looking) had dark hair and the most beautiful pair of sea green eyes and a cute cocky smile as he looked up abashed from his hot dog. He wore a baseball jersey with his name, Percy printed across his torso, looking like a goofball - though a cute one at that.

The girl with the red hair though looked like she was going to shoot herself any minute.

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss!" The crowd cheered on.

Percy turned to the red haired girl, a small smile on his face and seemed to ask her if it was okay. The girl turned away haughtily refusing to kiss him.

Annabeth looked at the screen avidly, smiling a little at the drama that was going on.

The girl on the screen was not having it, she kept pushing Percy away. Percy looked sheepish and tried to leave her alone, but the crowd started booing loudly.

The booing got louder when the red haired girl finally snapped and stormed off from her seat.

Annabeth didn't see why the girl didn't kiss Percy. He was definitely hot, well built with an insanely charming smile and she dared say she would have kissed him if it had been her.

Annabeth was lost in her own thoughts so much that she hardly noticed the fresh bouts of cheers that broken around her. She turned back to the big screen and almost did a double take when she saw herself and Luke on the kiss cam.

She looked caught off guard, her lips in a round 'O' as she turned her curly blonde hair around to face Luke, who was undoubtedly on his blackberry, typing away like his life depended on it.

"kiss kiss kiss kiss!"

Annabeth smoothed her white shirt almost unconsciously, grinning lightly as she called to Luke. Luke paid no heed and looked down at his screen.

"Luke!" Annabeth tried again. She was getting a little nervous with all the loud cheers and and the attention of all the people focused on her.

"Luke!" She called louder, trying to break him out of his train of thoughts.

Luke shrugged her arm off and held up his index finger, indicating that he needed a minute.

The crowd's reaction changed almost immediately, with loud boos breaking out around the lit stadium.

Annabeth groaned, blushing furiously as she pulled on Luke's tee again. "Come on Luke, we're on the kiss cam."

"Give me a minute, will you Annie?"

That was the last straw.

Annabeth fumes as she turned around in her seat, pointedly ignoring the camera that was still focused on her and the loud cries of everyone around her.

She was done with Luke and the game and the camera and everything and she was ready to throw herself off the cliff any second.

Okay, not really.

But she was just done.

"Hey, who are you?!" Luke's voice brought Annabeth's head up.

She was aware of the kiss cam still pointing at her and she was also aware that Percy, the guy with the sea green eyes who had been on the kiss cam moments before her was towering over her with the most charming smile ever.

"What?"

Annabeth blinked up at him, taken by surprise and mild happiness.

Percy bent down to and softly whispered into her ear. "You deserve a kiss, you know."

Annabeth laughed inspite of herself and flushed. "you're joking?"

Percy shook his head, ignoring Luke's indignant "She's my girlfriend, buddy!"

Adrenaline courses through Annabeth as the crowd cheered them on vigorously.

Almost unknowingly she jumped out of her seat and into Percy's sinewy arms, throwing her own arms around his neck in an embrace.

Her lips met his in a soft and tender kiss, sending the crowd into frenzied cheers.

They drew apart grinning at each other, blushing and clearing enjoying the kiss.

Luke's mouth was slack, his eyes popping out of his sockets that Annabeth thought they'd roll off his head.

The kiss cam was still on them and the commentator was urging them to go in for another kiss.

"You in…?" Percy began, but Annabeth cut in.

"I'm Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth." Percy smiled at her, sending her heart into overdrive as he brought his lips down on her again.

Annabeth responded enthusiastically, weaving her fingers into Percy's lush hair. The crowd erupted into loud whistles and claps as Percy lifted Annabeth off her feet and ending it all with a kiss on her blonde head.

Annabeth was smiling so hard that she was sure her lips would split.

She was certain of few other things as well. Luke and she were over, definitely after that night.

And she couldn't really bring herself to care about it much.

Her lips still tingles from Percy's kiss as she sat down in her seat with a tissue containing his number. Percy had slipped it into her hand before heading back to his seat.

—

Three years and four months later Annabeth Chase found herself carrying her suitcases and boxes into Percy Jackson's house which would soon become her house too.

The moment Annabeth stepped into the threshold of the house, she was pulled into the arms of her fiancé with the biggest kiss.

"Oh I missed you!" Percy whispered, burying his head in Annabeth's curls and drawing her into a warm hug.

Annabeth grinned and snuggled into his arms. "I've been away from you for an hour exactly."

Percy ignored her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you Wise Girl. I'm so glad I kissed you that night."

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, thank god for Kiss cams."

She hugged Percy harder. "And I love you too, Seaweed Brain!"

 **Comments please!**

 **thank you!**


End file.
